


Document1.docx

by christopherpeugeot



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christopherpeugeot/pseuds/christopherpeugeot
Summary: Draft 1
Relationships: ??? & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Document1.docx

_**♬ Vincerò, vincerò!♬** _

**!!!!**

[ It was bright. ]

Hello there, wandering reader. How may I help you?

[ You couldn't help but wonder where you are. You decided to ask him. ]

Where are you? Hm...well, it's too complicated to explain. Let's just say that you got lost. Don't worry! I'll help you find your way back. 

[ Could he be...? ] 

Author? 

[ ... ] 

Fufu~ I'm sorry for teasing you. Yes, I know where he is.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
I suppose it's more accurate to say that I know _"who he is"._   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Do you want to find him?   
.   
.   
.   
Well, of course you do. That's why you're here after all.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Mhm. I'll be happy to help you. However, it's far too early.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Don't look so disappointed. I'm not doing this out of cruelty. Please give me some time.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Oh! I know.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Are you familiar with [KEY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60675265)? A version of you must have heard of it before. I need ten of those.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Please do come back here once you have collected them all. You can call out to me too if you want.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Mhm? Who am I? I'm your friend. Yes, call me "Friend".   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Now, hold my hand. I'll take you back. 

[ Despite your closed eyes, you feel like he was smiling at you. ] 

_Sweet dreams._

[ **[ Take his hand. ]** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59852902)


End file.
